1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method of reproducing data; and more particularly, a still picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-density digital versatile disk (HD-DVD), whose recording standard is under discussion among related companies, is a high-capacity storage device for moving pictures of large size, so that it will be widely used soon. In the meantime, a disk reproducing device (referred as ‘HDVD player’ hereinafter) which is being developed to reproduce a high-density digital versatile disk is expected to be connected with a digital television through IEEE 1394 standard when it playbacks an inserted disk.
When a HDVD player is connected with a digital television to playback a HD-DVD, it should have specific video pictures to be displayed as still images on a screen of a digital television. Examples of the specific video pictures are a background image of menu bars for selection of various functions provided from a HD-DVD, and a menu screen for editing a content scenario of a moving picture program recorded in a HD-DVD.
To embody still picture of data stream recorded in a DVD-ROM which is being popularized more and more, a still mark is written behind a data stream section corresponding to a still picture, and a DVD-ROM player, which can reproduce a DVD-ROM disk, repeats to output the last-decoded stream section if a still mark is detected while reproducing recorded programs.
This method is possible since a DVD-ROM player has been developed in expectation that it is to be connected with an analog television not equipped with a MPEG decoder so that it has a MPEG decoder as an internal component, therefore, a DVD-ROM player can detect still marks contained in data stream while decoding data stream recorded in a DVD-ROM disk.
However, a HDVD-player may not have a MPEG decoder as an internal component since it is under development on assumption that it may be connected a digital television equipped with a MPEG decoder through a digital interface such as IEEE 1394 as aforementioned.
Therefore, even though still marks are inserted in every data stream section corresponding to still picture in a HD-DVD as in a DVD-ROM, a HDVD player can not conduct still operation if it has not a decoder, that is, it can not detect the still mark.
In addition, a digital television developed at present can not support still function for data stream when it receives data stream from a HDVD player connected through a digital interface, so that it is urgently required to develop a method of presenting a specific data stream section from a disk device such as a HDVD player in a still picture at a digital television.